There are a variety of small boat vessel designs for various purposes. Cuddy cabin boats are a style of nimble, maneuverable vessel hull design with a closed deck over the bow area. This enclosed deck area, referred to as the “hold” or “cuddy cabin” is often utilized as a living area for sleeping and/or cooking, and often has limited plumbing for a toilet and a sink. Current cuddy cabin designs are usually lacking in privacy, with the personal facilities often in the same area as the sleeping and cooking areas.
There have been some attempts for provide for more private facilities. Some examples of boating vessels with privacy enclosures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,092,754; 4,566,397; 5,029,348; and 7,117,646. However, these privacy enclosures are still accessed from within the vessel cabin, or comprise bulky enclosures that sit on a vessel desk, such as a pontoon or deck boat. Relatively few improvements have been made to the interior design of boat holds to provide more privacy. There is a need for vessel hull design that provides a cuddy cabin or hold, as well as a privacy enclosure for personal facilities, such as a toilet or washing area that can be accessed without entering the cabin.